


Harry Potter Golden Trio Fanart

by LifeLover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 11 or 12 years old, Black Hermione Granger, Blue and Bronze, Desi Harry Potter, Diverse Golden Trio, Fanart, First time coloring my picture digitally, For coloring, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Harry's Sweater (1st Book), Hopefully Harry has both darker skin tone and unhealthy pallor, Indian Harry Potter, Instead of using colored pencils or other 'by-hand' methods, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Ron's Maroon Sweater, So Ravenclaw Colors, The Golden Trio, because canon child abuse of locked in broom cupboard for most of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: Fanart of the Golden Trio from Harry Potter.  Also Diverse!Trio.





	Harry Potter Golden Trio Fanart

**Author's Note:**

> My niece's friend commissioned the Golden Trio fanart from me and here is the colored version. My first time coloring a picture using digital means (as opposed to 'by hand' - colored pencils and such that I used growing up). Our trio is supposed to be around 12 years old (b/c Scabbers). Harry & Ron are wearing their Christmas sweaters from the 1st book (as described in the book) while I put Hermione in Blue & Bronze - Ravenclaw colors (according to the books) as I headcanon Ravenclaw!Hermione and also Black!Hermione. I also totally headcanon Desi!Harry now, so I tried to show that, but also have the unhealthy pallor that would come from his being locked in the cupboard so much as a kid. I used GIMP (which is free!!).
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
